This is how it happened
by Pinkfluffyrockandroll14
Summary: Sorry for the sucky title lol! This is what happened after Clark left. Lana does something she will regret. Pete and Chloe grow closer. Someone returns to Smallville.
1. Default Chapter

He was gone. Definitely gone. She had no idea where he had gone to and she couldn't have stopped him. She stood there softly crying.  
  
"Lana?" a woman's voice called  
  
Lana turned around to see Mrs. Kent, who had just come back from the hospital. Lana was shocked at her appearance. She looked so old and weary. So sad. The way a woman would look if she had lost a baby.  
  
"Lana, is everything OK?"  
  
Lana shook her head "No.. He left.. On the motorcycle"  
  
"Clark?" Martha asked  
  
"Yes" Lana sobbed "I'm sorry, I tried to stop him but.."  
  
"No, no. It's not your fault" Martha said, obviously trying to hide her panic "I have to tell Jonathan"  
  
She turned to leave but turned back to Lana.  
  
"Will you be OK?" She asked her  
  
Lana tried to smile, but failed "Yeah.. Um, I'll be fine"  
  
Martha smiled at her, then rushed off to find her husband. Feeling sick to her stomach and like the wind had been knocked out of her, Lana walked home.  
  
Chloe and Pete read through their US History notes. They were both stressed out with the final exams but so happy that school was almost over. Pete looked over at Chloe. His feelings for her were always visible but now they seemed more intense than ever. Damn those smart hormones of his. He wished she felt the same way about him but although she was mad beyond words at him, she knew she still loved Clark. Pete sighed. Think about homework, not girls!  
  
"You okay?" Chloe asked  
  
Pete snapped back to reality "Yeah, I'm fine"  
  
"Good.. God, this test will be so hard!" She complained  
  
"Well, School is over in 3 days so just stop whining"  
  
She smiled "I'm not whining, your being a jerk"  
  
They both laughed. They heard the door open. Chloe paid no attention to it; it was probably just Lana coming home from a long day of making out with Clark. Chloe resisted the urge to roll her eyes.  
  
"Hey Lana" Chloe said, not even looking up  
  
"Are you OK?" Pete asked her  
  
Lana, without saying a word, collapsed to the ground crying. Chloe and Pete shoot out of the chairs and ran to her.  
  
"Lana, what's wrong?" Chloe asked, grabbing Lana's hand  
  
"He left, I don't know where he went!" she sobbed  
  
"Who?" Chloe asked  
  
"Clark"  
  
"Oh my God.." Pete whispered "He did it.. He really did it"  
  
"He rode.. off on the.. motorcycle!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He told me.. that he had to.. leave" She rubbed her eyes "I.. I don't know where he went.. What if he never comes back?..What was wrong with him!"  
  
Chloe hated Clark even more now; first, he is being unfaithful with their friendship by not telling her that him and Lana were going out. Now he takes off like an idiot. Chloe looked at her best friend, who looked like a mess and nervous wreck. All guilt she had about doing the article on him had disappeared.  
  
"Don't worry Lana." Pete said unsure "Um, I'm sure he'll come back"  
  
Lana sobbed again, throwing herself into Chloe's arms. Chloe was somewhat mad at Lana for not telling her about her and Clark's relationship but showed some pity and comforted her.  
  
"Why won't he let me in? Why won't he talk to me?" she asked, "I thought it was going so well"  
  
"I'm sorry, Lana" Chloe said, hugging her friend, she looked up at Pete, whose face was in shock "Hey, you OK?" she asked him  
  
He sighed and nodded "Yeah just, uh, worried about Clark"  
  
"He wasn't acting like himself" Lana said, struggling to get to her feet, she changed the subject "So, um, you guys are studying?"  
  
"Yeah for finals, you want to join us?" Pete asked  
  
Lana tried her best to smile and nodded "Yeah, let me just wash my face"  
  
Lana walked into the bathroom while Chloe and Pete got back to their intense studying of US History.  
  
"Jerk" Chloe muttered under her breath  
  
Pete heard her but decided to not correct her, Chloe was mad at Clark, really really mad. Lana had no idea why she did what she did next, it was like she wasn't even awake and her mind was gone. The razor. Her razor. Lana felt like a zombie, she took the razor, put it to her wrist and pushed it in, cutting her wrist. She was so numb she hardly felt the pain, but the blood made her panic and then pass out. Was she going to die? She didn't want to die! She really didn't!  
  
Chloe sighed "What is taking Lana so long? She's been in the bathroom for twenty minutes"  
  
Pete shrugged "Girls always take forever"  
  
Chloe glared at him "You think you're so funny don't you?"  
  
Pete laughed "I never said I was funny"  
  
Chloe sighed "Let me check on her to make sure everything is all right"  
  
Chloe got up and walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.  
  
"Lana?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Lana, It's Chloe, are you okay?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"C'mon Lana talk to me, I just want to help"  
  
Still no answer. Chloe knocked again.  
  
"Lana, you know this door doesn't lock, I could always barge in on you"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Lana" Her voice becoming stern "If you don't answer me I'm coming in"  
  
No answer. Chloe sighed.  
  
"Okay here I come.."  
  
Chloe opened the door and gasped in horror.  
  
"PETE! PETE!"  
  
Pete jumped out of his skin when he heard it. It was Chloe all right, but he never heard her with that much shock and fear in her voice. He ran over as fast as he could.  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
He looked over to see Lana, passed out on the floor and Chloe, kneeling over her, a towel around Lana's wrist to stop the bleeding. Chloe was shaking.  
  
"What happened?" Pete asked in shock  
  
"She.. she slit her wrist.. they were bleeding.. and..and the razor.. Pete call 911!"  
  
Pete ran to the phone and dialed the number. They were there in 5 minutes and rushed Lana to the hospital. Chloe and Pete were left behind. Pete glanced over at Chloe, who looked sick and white as a ghost. Her eyes were wet and her cheek tear-stained. He had never seen her look so scared before. He put his arm around her and comforted her.  
  
"Hey, she'll be OK" He said to her  
  
Chloe wiped her nose "Why would she do something like this? Try to commit.. suicide?"  
  
"I don't know" Pete was at a loss for words, he seriously didn't know "She'll be fine" He ran his fingers through Chloe's stylish hair and to his suprise, She didn't tell him to stop.  
  
"Let me drive you to the hospital"  
  
Chloe smiled "Thanks" 


	2. part 2

Chloe skimmed through a People magazine in the waiting room. She sighed heavily.  
  
"I have to talk to her," she said, getting up.  
  
Pete pulled her back into her seat "She's not even awake. Calm down she'll be fine"  
  
"Yeah, but I need to know why. Why did she do something as stupid as slit her wrists"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
Chloe's fists closed up "That stupid jerk, I can't believe he would do something like this"  
  
Pete defended his friend "Hey, C'mon, cut Clark some slack"  
  
"No, I will not! I don't know why he is being such an idiot"  
  
Pete sighed; keeping Clark's secret could be hell sometimes. His thoughts were interrupted by four doctors rolling a hysterical woman into the hospital.  
  
"No!" She cried, "He's going to die!"  
  
Chloe looked at the woman.. Was that? No, It couldn't be Dr. Bryce! She was on her honeymoon far away from here. This woman looked so much like her though.  
  
"No!" The woman screamed again, "My husband was still on the plane! Lex is going to die!"  
  
Pete and Chloe gasped, It was Dr. Bryce!  
  
"Shh" the doctor said soothingly to her  
  
"Don't you hear me?" Helen sobbed "My husband is on a plane with no pilot! Oh God! Oh God! Lex is going to die!" She sobbed hysterically "Lex! Oh God! Lex!"  
  
"She has a few broken bones but she'll be OK" One of the doctors yelled over to another  
  
"She's hysterical. Give her some tranquilizers!"  
  
"No, please! You have to save him!" Helen cried  
  
The doctor took a needle and injected it into Helen's arm. It worked immediately and she passed out.  
  
"Get her into a room" The doctor whispered to the other  
  
The other doctor nodded and wheeled Helen into one of the rooms. Chloe and Pete walked up to the doctor.  
  
"What happened?" Chloe asked  
  
The doctor sighed "Some sicko pilot drugged them both on the plane on their honeymoon. He took her and jumped out of a plane with a parachute. The cops caught him and he is in jail"  
  
"But Lex Luthor is still on the plane?"  
  
"Yeah, Oh God, If he dies.. " the doctor trailed off "Look, I can't talk right now. I have to go.. Bye"  
  
"Bye" Chloe and Pete said  
  
The doctor went to leave, but turned around.  
  
"Oh, you guys are here to see Lana Lang right? She has been asking for Chloe Sullivan.. are you her?"  
  
Chloe nodded "Yeah"  
  
"You got 5 minutes until there are no visitors allowed"  
  
Chloe turned to Pete "What should I say to her?"  
  
Pete shrugged "Just be gentle"  
  
Chloe smiled and walked in to the room where Lana was. Lana looked like she had been crying,  
  
"Please don't hate me" Lana whispered before Chloe could say anything  
  
"I'm more worried about you" Chloe said, giving her a reassuring smile "Why did you do that?"  
  
Lana sniffed "I'm sorry.. I feel so stupid.. It was like I wasn't even awake.. God, I just saw the razor and shoved it in my wrist" she winced "I don't even know why I did it, Chloe" Lana started to cry "I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Don't be" Chloe said, holding Lana's hand "You never meant to take your life.. did you"  
  
"No, never!" She sobbed "I don't even know why I did it!"  
  
"The blade didn't cut to far, just thank God you used a crappy razor"  
  
Lana smiled "I'm scared, I'm worried, I'm in pain.. I'm a mess"  
  
"All because of that jerk, Clark Kent" "Clark's not a jerk" Lana said  
  
Chloe sighed "Yes, He is! He takes off without even telling anybody!"  
  
Lana shrugged "I'm worried about him"  
  
"Hey, you know what.. When you get out of the hospital.. We'll have a girl's night out. We'll go shopping and we'll have fun"  
  
Lana smiled "I'm looking forward to it already"  
  
"Well, I better go.. Don't ever do anything like this again:  
  
Lana smiled "I won't don't worry"  
  
Chloe left and Lana closed her eyes. Clark, as much as I hate you now, I love you, Please be OK, she prayed. She drifted off to sleep.  
  
Chloe walked out to Pete.  
  
"Hey how is Lana?" Pete asked  
  
Chloe nodded "She'll be OK, She's worried about Clark"  
  
"Clark will be OK, The guy can look out for himself" Pete said reassuringly "Are you OK?"  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Just checking.. You know.. If Clark.. Can't see how great you are.. then he is an idiot"  
  
Chloe looked at him weirdly "Are you OK, Pete? You're acting weird"  
  
Pete sighed, He couldn't take hiding his true feeling for Chloe anymore. It was now or never.  
  
"Chloe, I can't do this anymore"  
  
He sat down on the hospital stairs, they were outside, she followed him.  
  
"What's going on Pete?" she asked  
  
"I've tried to tell myself that it would never happen.."  
  
"Pete, are you OK?"  
  
He shook his head "I have feelings for you, Chloe"  
  
What was he saying? Why was he saying this now?  
  
"Pete.. Why are you telling my this?"  
  
"all this time.." he stalled "I've stuck by you when you got hurt by Clark.. over and over again.. I can't keep my feeling for you a secret!"  
  
She sat down next to him "So.. so what are you saying? That you wanna be with me or something?"  
  
"I thought my feeling for you were under control.. but then it just hit me like a ton of bricks..."  
  
Chloe stared at the face of her best friend. Her best guy friend was revealing his feelings for her. It was so sudden, so unexpected. She had to say something.  
  
"Oh, Pete.."  
  
Before she could say another word, he kissed her. To her suprise.. She liked it! She really did! She kissed him back. It released a sort of happiness Chloe had thought was long gone.  
  
"Wow" She said as they broke apart  
  
"Sorry" he apologized  
  
"No, no.. I liked it.. Wow, Pete, this is so unexpected.."  
  
"I know.. but, doesn't it feel so right?"  
  
Chloe nodded "Yes, It does... It feels so right"  
  
He looked at the ground "So, um, what is going to happen now?"  
  
Chloe shrugged "I don't know.. Do you think it would be awkward if we, um, went out?"  
  
"You mean like a boyfriend and girlfriend?"  
  
"I don't know. .this is all so sudden.. Do you want to um, give it a try?"  
  
Pete smiled "That would be nice"  
  
"Great" Chloe smiled back "Well, I should leave and tell my dad everything is all right"  
  
"Bye, Chloe"  
  
"Bye Pete"  
  
Chloe walked home with to her suprise, a mega-watt grin on her face. What had come over Pete for him to just reveal his feeling for her like that? That took guts. Who knew that kissing him could be so great. Maybe he'd make a good boyfriend. Best of all, he didn't want Lana Lang. 


	3. part 3

"Wow, I can't believe you did this"  
  
Lana opened her eyes and looked around. Clark was right next to her hospital bed, holding her wrist.  
  
"Clark!" Lana cried  
  
It was him! It was really him! Lana's eyes filled with tears as she threw her arms around him.  
  
"Clark! I was so worried!" she began to sob  
  
"Shh" he whispered, running his fingers through her hair "I'm right here"  
  
She broke apart from the hug and looked him straight in the eyes "Why did you leave?"  
  
"I was being stupid.. So stupid. I am so sorry"  
  
"I forgive you" she smiled at him "I love you, Clark Kent"  
  
"I love you too, Lana Lang"  
  
She smiled. He was here with her and he loved her! She smiled to herself, He was okay.  
  
They both moved in for a kiss at the same time. Then..  
  
"Hey Lana, you awake?"  
  
It was only a dream! But it felt so real!  
  
Lana opened her eyes and looked around. She saw a woman with her arm and leg in a cast. She tried to make the woman out.. Who was that? Oh my God, she rubbed her eyes, what was Dr. Bryce doing here?  
  
"Dr. Bryce? Shouldn't you be on your honeymoon?"  
  
Helen sniffed; it was obvious that she had been crying for a long time "Oh God" she whispered "The pilot on the plane drugged us. He took me off in the parachute and left Lex on the plane.." she began to sob "My husband is probably dead somewhere!"  
  
Lana gasped in horror "Oh my God, Dr. Bryce! I'm so sorry!"  
  
Helen wiped her eyes "I'm so scared, I couldn't sleep and I needed a friend to talk to"  
  
"Oh.. God" Lana whispered in shock "I hope Lex makes it out alive"  
  
"Me too" Helen sobbed "He can't die.. He just.. Can't!"  
  
Lana patted the bed "Come here"  
  
Helen sat down and Lana hugged her and comforted her.  
  
"I'm scared too, Dr. Bryce, Lex is a really good friend"  
  
Helen hugged Lana back.. Then she gasped as she saw Lana's wrist. She grabbed Lana's hand.  
  
"Oh my God.. Lana!"  
  
Lana looked down at her wrist "Oh.. this"  
  
"Lana, why did you slit your wrist?" Helen asked  
  
Lana's eyes began to tear up again "I was in a sort of.. state, I guess. Clark left Smallville this morning and I begged him not to go.. But he just.. left" She tried to hold in her tears "And I'm so worried about him and so mad at him at the same time.. But I have no idea why I did this.. It felt like I wasn't even there"  
  
"Woah" Helen said looking at her wrist "Don't do this ever again"  
  
Lana smiled "I won't, I promise" she paused "How did you sneak out of the room and not get caught?"  
  
"I work here, I know all the tricks" Helen wiped her eyes "I love him"  
  
"Hey, you know, have you ever seen Cast Away?"  
  
Helen smiled "So is Lex going end up on a desert island and become best friends with a volleyball named Wilson?"  
  
Lana laughed "No, But people have survived plane crashes, they still had the medical stuff on their right?"  
  
Helen nodded "I think so"  
  
Lana put her arm around Helen "You just have to think positive."  
  
"Well it's hard to"  
  
"I know, but maybe if you keep telling yourself Lex will survive he just.. might"  
  
Helen smiled "Thanks.. I hope that will work"  
  
"Hey, Chloe and I are going shopping and having a girl's night out tomorrow.. When do you get out"  
  
"Well, sense I am a doctor myself and now how to heal and broken arm and leg.. They'll let me out by tomorrow"  
  
Lana smiled "Great, you can join us if you want"  
  
Helen smiled back "Yeah, that will be fun.. Take my mind of some stuff"  
  
She got up "Well, I better go before I get caught.. I'll see you"  
  
"Yeah bye"  
  
Helen left. Lana laid back down on the hospital bed, thinking about Clark, then she thought about Lex, who she might never see again. She cried herself to sleep. 


	4. Part 4

Henry Small ran into Smallville hospital. He had just gotten a telephone call from Gabe Sullivan that his daughter had slit her wrists. He was in shock, why would Lana do something like this?  
  
"I'm here to see Lana Lang, I'm her father Henry Small"  
  
The doctor nodded "OK, she is in room 789"  
  
Henry thanked her and went off to find Lana. He finally got to room 789 and walked in the door to where Lana was. Lana was reading a Teen magazine. She looked up.  
  
"Mr. Small? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see you, It isn't everyday you get a call that your daughter has slit her wrists"  
  
Lana looked down at her wrists in shame "It's a long story and I don't want to tell it"  
  
Henry sat down in the chair "Lana, I thought you were happy"  
  
Lana's eyes teared up "I don't want to talk about it, I'm sorry"  
  
Henry sighed "It looks like you've punished yourself enough"  
  
Lana nodded her agreement.  
  
"I just have to know.. Is this because of me?"  
  
Lana shook her head "No, no. Mr. Small this has nothing to do with you! You are a great father and man in general. This has nothing to do with you!"  
  
Henry let out a sigh of relief "Thank God, I've been beating myself up all day about this"  
  
Lana smiled "You're so great to me. Stop worrying"  
  
"Hey Lana, Hey Mr. Small"  
  
They both looked over and saw Chloe.  
  
"Hey Chloe" Lana greeted her  
  
"Are you ready to leave?"  
  
Lana nodded "Yeah, I just have to tell the doctors I'm leaving"  
  
"OK"  
  
Mr. Small got up "Well, I should leave now, too. I have to get back to my job. Bye Lana"  
  
"Bye, Mr. Small"  
  
Mr. Small left the room and Lana and Chloe were left there. Lana noticed the unusual brightness in Chloe's face.  
  
"Are you OK, Chloe?"  
  
Chloe smiled "I have been smiling this whole day, I have to tell you"  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"You'll freak"  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"Well.. OK" Chloe sat down on Lana's bed "I can't believe it.. Last night when Pete and I were leaving the hospital. He told me.. That he like liked me. Then he kissed me"  
  
Lana's face lit up "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, It's so weird. We're together now"  
  
Lana smiled "Wow, what made him do this all of the sudden?"  
  
"I don't know, something to do with the meteor rocks?"  
  
Lana laughed "I think he finally realized how great of a person you are"  
  
Chloe laughed too "I'm still going with meteor rocks" she got up "So what do you want to do today?"  
  
"Anything you want to do"  
  
"I was thinking we could go check out Bruce Almighty. Jim Carrey is great for anyone who's sad. And you are definitely sad"  
  
"Yeah" Lana smiled "Is it OK if Dr. Bryce comes with us?"  
  
"Yeah, Is she OK? Because when I saw her she was freaking out"  
  
"Yeah, she is still very worried about Lex.. I thought she needed to get her mind off some things so she decided to come with it"  
  
"Is she OK, physically?"  
  
Lana nodded "Yeah, she has a broken arm and broken leg but she is getting out today. She says that sense she is a doctor and she knows everything there is to know she can take care of herself."  
  
Chloe nodded "That's good"  
  
Lana got out of her bed and winced.  
  
"Your wrist?" Chloe guessed  
  
"Yeah" Lana smiled "but I'll be fine"  
  
"OK c'mon"  
  
Chloe and Lana walked to the office and checked Lana out. They got her stuff and brought it to the car.  
  
"Let me go get Dr. Bryce" Lana said  
  
"OK"  
  
Lana walked back into the hospital to Helen's room. Helen was on the ground, practicing walking with the crutches.  
  
"Hey" she smiled when she saw Lana  
  
"Hey, are you OK?"  
  
Helen nodded "Yeah, These things are easy. So what are we doing today?"  
  
"We're going to see Bruce Almighty"  
  
Helen smiled "I love Jim Carrey. Thanks for inviting me. I know we aren't close"  
  
"Hey, we're friends. It's what friends do for each other"  
  
Helen laughed "Thanks, OK I'm ready to go"  
  
Lana and Helen walked back to the car and they took off. Lana and Helen trying to forget their problems. 


End file.
